A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of media items, including electronic media, such as electronic books (also referred to herein as ebooks), electronic newspapers, electronic magazines and other electronic reading material, digital music, and digital video. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such publications. Among these electronic devices (e.g., user devices) are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, portable media players, tablet computers, electronic pads, netbooks, desktop computers, notebook computers and the like.
Users often use headsets in conjunction with the electronic devices (e.g., user devices such as smart phones, table computers, electronic book readers, etc.). The headsets may allow users to hear audio data (e.g., music, speech or voice, etc.) from the electronic devices or may allow users to provide audio data (e.g., speech or voice) to the electronic devices. For example, a user may use a headset to listen to a digital music file on a smart phone. In another example, a user may use a headset to speak with another person during a voice call. The headsets often include input mechanisms such as buttons (e.g., mechanical buttons or touch screen buttons), inline controls, slide bars, and control wheels, etc., that users may use to control the electronic devices. For example, the user may use a button on the headset to increase the volume or decrease the volume of a voice call.